


Is My Baby Yours?

by lavenderteardrops



Category: Chanbaek - Fandom, EXO (Band), sechan - Fandom
Genre: ChanBaek - Freeform, Gay, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2020-07-10 17:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19909723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderteardrops/pseuds/lavenderteardrops
Summary: 18+Baekhyun and Chanyeol have been in a 2 year loving relationship. Will Baekhyun be able to keep Chanyeol with his true love for him, will his love keep him away from those who have hurt him or will Chanyeol fall for the ones he's loved before.This Fanfiction is based off and inspired by the song 'Is My Baby Yours' by Sarah Blasko.





	1. Chapter 1

"I've tried so hard, its never enough

You cant make somebody love you While they're still missing someone."

\------------------------------------------------------------

Baekhyun shifted uncomfortably in bed, He could never sleep on Wednesday's as they were Chanyeol's late work days, when he'd get home after 3 am. He hated Baekhyun being awake to wait for him as it made him feel guilty so Baekhyun always tried his best to sleep but he never did. He'd just stare at his phone until he'd hear Chanyeol's keys jingle in the lock. As much as Baekhyun would love to bound out of bed and into Chanyeol's arms he'd have to seep down under the blankets and fake a deep sleep but that's okay because Chanyeol would kneel down on the floor on Baekhyun's side of the bed and gaze at him momentarily before stroking his cheek and kissing his forehead. Those gestures always made his late nights bitter sweet.

Tonight was no different and just like clock-work at a time after 3 am baekhyun heard the keys jingle in the lock and sunk into the bed, closing his eyes, facing out into the bedroom. He could hear Chanyeol's boots clicking on the tiled floor and his heavy breathing as he wandered into their bedroom, the door clicking behind him as he placed the keys on the chest of drawers. He knelt in front of Baekhyun, stroking his cheek, Baekyun's eyes fluttered open and he pretended the best he could to look as if he had just woken up, Chanyeol gave him a soft smile as Baekhyun returned his and Chanyeol kissed his forehead but also his lips softly. The soft yellow light of a lamp on the other side of the room trickled golden shadows over Chanyeol's body as he stripped out of his work clothes, the soft grunts he omitted were soothing and he chuckled as he struggled a little to pull off his pants. His bare body glistened in the blurring light and he shuffled to his side of the bed in just his boxers and a pair of pyjama bottoms. He slipped under the blankets and Baekhyun felt his arms snake around his waist as he pressed his warm figure against his back, his scent thick and cozy lacquered Baekhyun's senses as Chanyeol left soft kisses on his neck . The feeling was so intoxicating that Baekhyun no longer felt the sickening feeling of wide eyed awakeness and his eyes grew heavy. Chanyeol's soft breathe on his neck brought him to a feeling of complete deep sleep and they were both out like lights.

..........................................................................................................................

The morning sun tricked through the cracks of the closed curtains and Chanyeol sat puffy eyed on the edge of the bed scrolling mindlesly through his phone, breathly giggling at silly instagram posts and updates on his work group chat. He turned to face Baekhyun, who's small frame curled up into a little ball in attempt to chase the fleeting warmth of Chanyeol's absent body, Chanyeol warmly smiled as he shifted his body above Baekhyun's peppering the young boys cheeks and lips with kisses until he groggily awoke, sleep still evident in his eyes as they puffed and reddened.

"So cute." Chanyeol whispered, holding Baekhyun's face, Baekhyun snuggling into his hand.

Chanyeol got up from bed, pulling an oversized long-sleeve shirt over his torso and began wondering to the kitchen as Baekhyun slowly sunk back into the mattress, pulling the blanket over his exposed chest, encasing himself in warmth. Once Chanyeol made it into the kitchen he pulled out the ingredients to make a soup as it was a cold morning.

Every now and then he'd take little tastes of the soup before nodding satisfied with his creation, hovering his hands over the rising steam above the pot as a heat source to warm his stiff and frozen hands. He fell onto the couch, flicking the television on and leaving it on a music channel, before falling onto the couch and crawling onto his back, his head dangling over the end on the couch so he could laugh at the music videos he watched upside down.

After many minutes passed, chanyeol decided the soup was ready and served it in 2 little bowels on the coffee table infront of the tv. He shuffled back to the bedroom and kissed Baekhyun again, running his hands up and down his body gently until he woke up.

"I made soup, baby." He announced, picking Baekhyun up in his arms, Baekhyun wrapped his body around Chanyeol's waist like a koala, kissing his neck and playing with his hair until he was plopped onto the couch, a blanket tossed ontop of him and the bowl carefully placed in his hands.

"mmmmhh, smells good, thankyou, Channie." He hummed, his small frame curling up onto the couch whilst he sipped at his spoon, his eyes opening widly while looking over at Chanyeol and nodding to signify his love of the soup.

The two ate their breakfast peacefully, eyes fixated on the television, giggling and snorting happily together. When they had finished, both their tummies full and warm, Chanyeol got up to clean the kitchen and Baekhyun disappeared into the bathroom to shower.

The morning air was cold and unforgiving as Baekyun's warm toes writhed a top the cold tiles when he took his socks off sending a shiver up his legs and trickling goosebumps on his body. He turned the hot water on and watched as the steam fogged up the mirror and coated the tiles in a moist slippery steam. He prepared himself for the his speedy undressing and mighty dash to the warmth of the shower. He tore his clothes off and hopped in the shower, squealing lightly when the cold turned to burning hot as the hot shower water pierced his skin. He turned the taps finding the perfect temperature, then his body relaxed under the massaging droplets, sighing as his body was overcome with a calming heat. He stood in the shower warming up for a while, closing his eyes. 

The door to the bathroom clicked open and Baekyun saw the silhouette of Chanyeol removing his clothing through the blurry shower glass. He turned his back to the glass waiting for Chanyeol to enter. A large cold hand danced over Baekhyun's torso as Chanyeol entered the shower and pulled Baekhyun's body against his, the water trickling down his blonde hair as Baekhyun leant his head to the side whilst Chanyeol gave his neck passionate kisses. Baekhyun bent down to retreive the shampoo bottle, turning around, he began to massage the product into Chanyeol's hair, once Baekhyun was finished Chanyeol did the same to him. Chanyeol watched carefully as the soapy foam trickle down Baekhyun's neck, to his chest and down his legs before disappearing into the drain. He gazed at baekhyun's body, a heat growing within him. Baekhyun turned again to grab the conditioner and felt a hand run over his bottom. He stood up quickly as Chanyeol gave his bottom a light squeeze, pulling Baekhyun's lower body so it rubbed against his fastly growing member. Chanyeol growled and Baekhyun whimpered as he felt Chanyeol's muscles contracting against his body. Baekyun turned, smiling innocently as he tangled a hand in Chanyeol's hair pulling him down to his height before attacking his neck with passionate kisses and heavy sucks, peppering him with blooming red and purple marks. Chanyeol gripped Baekhyun's arm with one hand while the other squeezed at his hips, Baekhyun could feel his heavy breathes and silent short-winded whimpers as Baekhyun travelled from his neck to his chest, rubbing his hands up and down it before connecting his mouth to Chanyeol's right nipple, his left hand attentively rubbing the other. Chanyeol moaned and twitched under Baekhyun's touch submitting to his every command, his hands gripped Baekhyun's hair lightly as he worked his magic. Eventually Baekhyun's slender fingers wrapped around Chanyeol's needy member giving it slow and gentle rubs causing Chanyeol's head to fall back, his moans echoing throughout the bathroom, Baekhyun biting down on his neck. Baekhyun pumped Chanyeol in his hand, his thumb swiping over his tip causing Chanyeol to twitch under him. He was panting heavily now, moaning Baekhyun's name in a long drawn out moan as they kissed hungrily. Baekhyun willingly knelt before Chanyeol, his body against the corner of the shower, he held Chanyeol in his hands once again, giving his tip little kitten licks, smiling when his member twitched. He licked it from base to top, his tongue following the trail of the prominent veins that protruded on the sides before taking him all in his mouth. Chanyeol stiffled desperate moans of Baekyun's name using everything in his will power not to turn that boy around and destroy him. 

"Can I?" Chanyeol asked as Baekhyun stared up at him with innocent eyes, Chanyeol caressed his cheek, rubbing his fingers over Baekhyun's lips.

The boy nodded and Chanyeol placed his hands on Baekhyun's head pulling his mouth back onto his member. He thrust into his mouth hard, hitting Baekhyun in the back of his throat and Chanyeol rolled his hips to keep the sensation of pure ecstasy for a little while longer before he pulled out and thrust back in again. Baekhyun willingly obeyed to Chanyeol's actions, loving the feeling of himself gag against Chanyeol and hearing his moans and groans mixed with the slosh of his member and the wet flesh inside Baekhyun's throat. Baekhyun ran his fingertips up and down chanyeol's legs, goosebumps erupting upon them. He squeezed Chanyeol's ass tightly pulling himself even further down on Chanyeol as he thrust into his face. He held himself in place for a long while, gagging but holding himself together, his gags caused his throat to clench around Chanyeol's member. While Chanyeol was a moaning mess from Baekhyun's deepthroating, Baekhyun slipped a long finger into Chanyeol's hole and he lost control. He thrust faster into Baekhyun as Baekhyun pumped his finger faster. He could sense Chanyeol's high coming and he didn't stop, he sucked and prodded at Chanyeol until he felt his grip tighten around his hair and he erupted in Baekhyun's mouth moaning and shouting Baekhyun's name careless of the outrageous vocal level it was. He twitched in Baekhyun's mouth and Baekhyun pulled him out of his mouth with a pop. Chanyeol's breathing was heavy, he huffed and puffed as Baekhyun licked his fingers and swallowed Chanyeol's mess. He bit his lip as he grabbed himself and pumped himself carelessly in his own hand, kissing Chanyeol on the lips. Chanyeol pulled his hand away and knelt infront of him, gripping his wrists and holding them firm against the shower walls. Chanyeol took him effortlesly into his mouth and worked wonders, bobbing his head fast and flicking his tongue against his tip. Baekhyun tried his best to free himself of Chanyeol's grip but to no avail. He screamed and whimpered in pleasure and Chanyeol smirked against him. He thrust into Chanyeol's mouth. Chanyeol let go of his hands and looked up at Baekhyun with dark eyes. Chanyeol brought his large hand up to Baekhyun's hip, gripping it and pushing it against the wall.

"Uh ah, naughty baby boy." He said once he removed his mouth from Baekhyun's member. 

Baekhyun gulped as Chanyeol brought his other hand to pump his member. Chanyeol lips connected with Baekhyun's thighs as he sucked harshly at the milky skin, he then moved onto Baekhyun's balls, sucking them into his mouth and licking them causing Baekhyun to scream in pleasure. The boy entangled his fingers in Chanyeol's hair pulling and scratching at him as he chased his high.

"Chan-Channie-I" Baekhyun stuttered and Chanyeol removed his mouth from Baekhyun's balls.

He once again took Baekhyun in his mouth, loving hearing the boy whimper helplessly. He brought his hand to Baekhyun's chest flicking his fingers over Baekhyun's nipple, sending him over the edge and Baekhyun let out one last helpless screaming moan as he released himself into Chanyeol's mouth. Baekhyun sighed, his chest heaving up and down as Chanyeol lovingly kissed him on the lips.

"So handsome!" He smiled pulling Baekhyun into a wet hug.

They continued to clean themselves as they sung songs to each other and finished their shower.

Thursday's were Chanyeol's off work days so the boys planned a fun outing together, filled with fun and romance and to top it off a romantic dinner.

They laid their clothes out on the bed, Baekhyun picked a striped button up top and jeans whilst Chanyeol chose an oversized orange long sleeve top and black pants. Baekhyun's hair sat a fluffly mess on his head which Chanyeol insisted he kept as it made him oh so adorable and chanyeol just ran some product through his hair before they finished getting ready and left the house. When the two spent quality time together it often involved food as they found it more enjoyable to eat it together and share the experience. 

Baekhyun sat comfortably in the drivers seat, scrolling through his phone with his right hand looking for a song to play whilst the other clutched Chanyeol's hand tightly. Chanyeol drove cautiously but he'd every now and then turn to Baekhyun and smile lovingly.

"So any ideas on where to eat today bub?" Chanyeol asked, Baekhyun instantly went to google pulling up a picture of a cat themed cafe, cat coffee, ct cake, cat biscuits.

"Here, I want to go here, their food has good reviews and it's really cute." He beamed excitedly.

Chanyeol nodded and smiled warmly as a response to the giggly boy next to him. Their drive was filled with laughter as the two performed to their favourite songs, mostly Baekhyun taking them to the extreme, something only Chanyeol found amusing and could put up with.

The time at the cafe flew by and the two enjoyed it so intently, Baekhyun aw-ing at every cat cuisine they were presented with and Chanyeol awing at Baekhyun's aw-ing. By the time their tummies were full and warm with cat coffee and cat biscuits the two began strolling around the parks of their city. Chanyeol held Baekhyun's hand tightly as he gazed upon the boy so invested in the wildlife. Chanyeol always admired how every little thing in life excited Baekhyun, how the sun shining brightened up his face and inturn made him smile, how he'd pay attention to the little things while equally caring for the big things, like Chanyeol. 

"Woah, Yeol-ie look at this big maple leaf, it's green on one side and orange on the other, it's so pretty.... like you, no, you're way more handsome than this leaf." He smiled up at Chanyeol as he brought him into a hug.

Chanyeol blushed kissing Baekhyun's forehead and Baekhyun's eyes fluttered closed, the warmth of his lips on Baekhyun's wind bitten skin soothed him. The two strolled around for a long while, popping in and out of shops and wandering various parks in a wait for their dinner reservations. Quite some time had passed and their stomachs no longer felt the satisfaction of their previous meal and they were growing hungry, so when Baekhyun informed Chanyeol that they had 2 hours til their reservation they both eagerly made their way home to change. Baekhyun changed into a maroon v-necked long sleeved sweater and black dress pants while Chanyeol wore a deep blue silk button up top with black dress pants, Chanyeol styled his ahir into a coma style and Baekhyun parted his in the middle, adding a pair of glasses to his look. When their looks were complete Baekhyun stood mouth wide open, shamelessly gawking over his boyfriends appearance, he gulped and licked his lips.

Chanyeol scoffed, "enjoying the show?", he smirked looking at Baekhyun in the reflection of his mirror.

"You look hot, so hot." He stuttered as he walked over to chanyeol and ran his hands up his sides while Chanyeol readjusted his hair in the mirror.

They arrived at the restaurant and the ushers took their coats. The restaurant was stunning, red velvet curtains and table cloths. Matte black light shades and table tops mixed with the red and it was all very alluring. The room was lit with rose candles and soft lights and the scents decending from the kitchen were entrancing. Soft piano drifted in the air and the atmosphere was almost sleep inducing and immensely relaxing. The two looked through the menu, ordering expensive wines with exotic names and a few different meals to share.

Chanyeol sat with his head in his palm gazing at Baekhyun as he smiled while talking about his memories, he'd stop momentarily, becoming shy at the eyes so attentively watching him.

"Why are you staring like that? I'm getting flustered!" Baekhyun whined.

Chanyeols grabbed his hand in his leaning over to get closer to his face, "You are so perfect, like an angel fallen from heaven." This'd only make Baekhyun more flustered, his cheeks turning a warm shade of red, the scent of fresh red wine danced in baekhyun's nose as it poured from chanyeol's lips.

The two spoke for a while, laughing and enjoying each others company as always. They fed each other food and gawked over how amazing it tasted. The two both so inlove, received warm smiles from other guests at the restaurants and Baekhyun became a shy, nervous boy everytime someone would acknowledge their fondness of one another.

Time passed by and once dinner was finished Chanyeol offered to pay, Baekhyun exited first, he laughed with the chauffeur as he waved goodbye stepping into the street, his head towards the door. As he began to move away he collided with a large mass, Baekhyun realised he had run into some.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, sorry!" He repeated looking up at the face before freezing dead in his tracks.

The person he bumped into was a tall slim young man, he wore black head to toe, a black silk top with black pants, black dress shoes and his black hair was pushed back and a single wet strand was strategically drooped in the middle of his forehead. He was handsome and dark and carried himself in such a flirtatious and alluring way that he could enchant anyone he pleased. Baekhyun gulped, scared.

"It's all fine, don't worry yourself, darl." He smiled, placing a hand on Baekhyun's shoulder to steady him.

Chanyeol walked out, fixing his shirt collar and running a hand through his hair when he stopped, stunned as well. He reached his hand up to squeeze tightly onto Bakehyun's. The mans gaze travelled from Baekhyun's to Chanyeol's and his hand immediately left Baekhyun's shoulder.

The man was Sehun, Chanyeol's ex boyfriend. Baekhyun had only ever seen photographs of him and heard the reasons and stories behind the two's messy ending and Chanyeol hadn't spoken to him in little over a year. 

Sehun smiled in such a way to make it seem as the two had never met before which worried Chanyeol greatly. He stepped closer behind Baekhyun, holding his waist for safety and before Sehun could have the time to say anything Chanyeol was walking away, Baekhyun in his arms. 

The walk back to the car was silent and although the wind was cold a different shiver travelled up their spines, Chanyeol just held Bakehyun tight, his heavy breathing evident as his chest sputtered irregularly.

"That was.. wasn't it?" Baekhyun asked looking up at Chanyeol only to see him staring forward, jaw clenched but still a sense of fear lingered.

When the car door closed a little weight was lifted. Baekhyun began to remove his coat when Chanyeol's phone buzzed with a message.

'Are we going to pretend that didn't just happen?' -Sehun

Chanyeol felt his stomach drop, he hadn't deleted Sehun's number for whatever reason but there seemed to be no signs of texts so he just assumed he had deleted his messages but not contact. He stared at his phone dumb founded, worried, anxious and to be honest, angered.

"What's the text?" Baekhyun smiled looking up into Chanyeol's eyes, Chanyeol felt the anxiety and worry subside as he stared back at Baekhyun.

"Oh, it's nothing, just mum asking how my day off went." He lied as he turned off his phone, placing it in the side door pocket. 

He felt bad for lying to Baekhyun but he thought it safer to ignore the situation then confront it because it would only ignite troubles beyond what he could handle. He placed a hand on Baekhyun's thigh, giving it a loving squeeze before they drove out into the night.

..................................  
hehe sorry for this being terrible and probably very grammatically incorrect


	2. Chapter 2

'How cruel, how unkind  
This awakened love  
When hers is the love that I have  
thought to call my own'

*2 weeks later*

It was a Wednesday and Baekhyun once again lay in bed, wide-eyed awaiting Chanyeol. His work had been keeping him much later than usual all week and Baekhyun was worried he was overworking himself. He nagged him to ask his boss to give him shorter working hours but Chanyeol just said he'd get fired and so Baekhyun stopped. The whole week he had been arriving home at 3am and so Baekhyun got no sleep in the nights and he had terrible nightmares during the day in which he'd sleep only to wake up, scared and to an empty house, wait for his boyfriend to come back home. His friends would invite him out but he'd fail to tag along since his tiredness took all his strength.

This night was one Baekhyun was most familiar with as it was the usual night that Chanyeol would stay late and so he did he routine of watching television and eating his dinner, showering and hopping into his bed to wait and wait, and wait. This night Baekhyun just felt uneasy. He was sad and felt the most alone he had in a long time, he barely got to see Chanyeol and whenever he saw Chanyeol after work he'd just say he was really tired and couldn't talk and he'd wrap his arms around Baekhyun and dose off. 'Thankgod', Baekhyun thought since tomorrow was Thursday and that meant he got to spend the whole day with Chanyeol. It was 3:30 am and Baekhyun was worried again because even though Chanyeol was usually late it was later than usual, what crossed his mind was that maybe he could have gotten into an accident since he wasn't as alert from lack of sleep. He contemplated calling Chanyeol but realised how upset he'd be if he found out Baekhyun was up all night waiting for him so he sunk back into bed, choking back tears as his head pondered up horrific scenarios that could be holding Chanyeol up. 

When it hit 4 am Baekhyun was practically bawling his eyes out and gave in, grabbing his phone and texting Chanyeol.

'Is everything okay, baby? You're later than usual, are you safe?' -Baekhyun

Baekhyun let out a sigh of relief when he received a text message 10 minutes later.

'I'm fine baby, but I don't think I'll make it home until 6-7am, we have a big project due, don't worry, I will be safe and we have an office to take short breaks and naps in. I love you.' -Chanyeol

Baekhyun felt relieved but a sadness brewed inside him as he knew he'd be sleeping alone. He got up from his bed and decided to take another shower, just to relax himself but all he could do was cry.

The loud clatter of the water hitting the tiled floor of the shower did little to drown out the helpless sobs and cries that bellowed from Baekhyun's mouth. He shook and rocked back and forth, balled up in the corner of the shower, wet, alone and afraid. At this point, Baekhyun didn't care if he and Chanyeol became the poorest people in the world, he just wanted to be with Chanyeol and Chanyeol without that job.

Baekhyun sat in the shower, head in his knees, his naked body pruning and shivering, he sat for so long that the hot water ran cold and goosebumps trickled his skin pulling him from his abyss of sorrow and he dragged himself to his lounge room, his voice hoarse and when he spoke his throat felt like glass was prodding into it. His eyes ached and were a deep shade of red . Now he just felt cold and empty. He sat on the couch by a heater, just in a towel, his wet hair dripping on his back. He stifled cries but nothing came as he felt dried out and cowardly.

It was 6am when Baekhyun heard the keys in the door, he jumped from his place on the couch and ran to to the bedroom to change. Chanyeol entered the room, Baekhyun half dressed and shaking.

"Hey bab... What happened baby?" Chanyeol choked, fear and concern in his features.

He ran to Baekhyun and cupped his cheeks, his eyes glassy looking at the very obviously disorientated boy infront of him.

"I...you... know that I... hate being.. alone." He sniffed, crying again, his lip curling as he tried to hold in his tears.

Chanyeol apologised, hugging and kissing him, helping him finish dressing himself. He went into the kitchen holding Baekhyun's hand, placed him on the couch with a blanket and made him some tea and gave him ice cream and pancakes. The two cuddled on the couch and watched tv shows. Chanyeol stroked Baekhyun's hair and soon the boy was asleep in Chanyeol's arms.

Chanyeol looked down at his sleeping figure and tears began to fall, he kissed his forehead, whispering so quietly as to not wake him, "I'm so sorry, look what I've done. How could I have done this to you, why am I doing this to you?"

He cried quietly, while stroking Baekhyun's hair, his tears dampening Baekhyun's locks. He sat like that for hours, Baekhyun eventually waking and they watched tv together, kissing eachother and laughing at eachothers comments on the shows.

Chanyeol stood up to get food when his phone buzzed. His calm and happy expression turned dull and shocked . Baekhyun looked up at him concerned.

"It's work," he frowned, answering the call, "Hello? oh, it's my day off today."

Chanyeol raised his gaze to Baekhyun and Bakehyun knew he was being called in.

"I'm terribly sorry but I cannot come in, you'll have to find someone else to work on the project because I'm busy, yes sorry, bye." He said hanging up the call.

Baekhyun smiled brightly and Chanyeol did too. Chanyeol jumped onto the couch, smirking and licking his lips as he eyed off Baekhyun's exposed collar bone that poked out of his oversized shirt.

"Not only do you look cute when you've just woken up but incredibly sexy, baby boy." He chuckled, his hand running up Baekhyun's thigh, the boys breathing hitched and he looked at Chanyeol with hooded eyes.

They connected together in a desperate kiss, the kiss of a week of unresolved sexual frustrations. Bakehyun's hands crept beneath Chanyeol's work shirt, exploring every inch of his lean physique with his long fingertips, lightly scratching whenever Chanyeol would squeeze his body passionately. 

Their lips parted and Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun with lustful eyes. He raised his hand to Baekhyun's mouth, resting his fingertips on his lips. Baekhyun willing opened his mouth, granting entry, sucking and lapping at Chanyeol's fingers while looking up at him with the most innocent eyes. This act drove Chanyeol crazy and he lightly placed his hands around Baekhyun's neck, pushing his head up and attacking his neck with soft, yet passionate bites causing the boy to whimper and moan like crazy. Chanyeol grew tight in his work pants and he pulled Baekhyun to the bedroom. Baekhyun helped rip his clothes off, his button popping and clattering on the wooden floor as their hunger for each other grew stronger.

Chanyeol had Baekhyun pinned to the bed, he grabbed his hips, squeezing them, earning a pleasured whimper.

"You ready baby?" Chanyeol huffed.

"yes!"

The two sighed in relief, their pleasure finally igniting as Chanyeol slid into Baekhyun and soon his slow thrusts became faster and more intense. The sound of deep girthy moans intertwined with Baekhyun's short breathed whimpers as the sound of Chanyeol's hips colliding with baekhyun's ass echoed throughout the bedroom. Chanyeol was aggressive and fucked out of his mind and Baekhyun was finding the pleasure something universally next level. The two revelled in their shared lust and pleasure. Baekhyun was a moaning, screaming mess, toes curling and hands gripping the sheets. All his pleasure disappeared when he felt a strong hand collide with his ass. There was one thing that Chanyeol had promised Baekhyun when they got together, it was that under no circumstances would he ever spank Baekhyun because it triggered him in terrible ways no one but himself could truly understand, past caused his fears and Chanyeol whole-heartedly obliged to follow with that rule and he always, ALWAYS, remembered not to do so. Baekhyun felt a shiver run up his spine, fear leeched throughout his body, something was wrong, very wrong. He cried out so helplessly when Chanyeol's hand connected with his body another time.

"STOP!" He screamed.

Those words pulled Chanyeol out of whatever trance he was in and he stopped abruptly letting go of Baekhyun's hips. Baekhyun crawled hurridly to the far side of the bed, tears in his eyes. Chanyeol's eyes dark with lust and for the first time they scared Baekhyun, he looked different, he seemed different, in this moment, Chanyeol was a monster. Chanyeol crawled onto the bed to touch Baekhyun reassuringly but Baekhyun pulled away, his arms raised in defence as he balled himself up in the corner of the bed, shaking and whimpering. This broke Chanyeol and he tried to retrace his actions as to why he had put Baekhyun in this mood. When his mind finally clicked he felt his stomach churn. He hit him.

"Oh my god, baby, baby, I'm so sorry, I forgot.....I forgot." He said shakily trying to hold Baekhyun.

"Go away! Get out!" Baekhyun said pushing him away with what little strength he had.

"what have I done, what have I done, what have I done." Repeated like a mantra in Chanyeol's head as he paced up and down the hallway.

Baekhyun on the other side of the door cried again for what felt like the 100th time that day. He cried from fear, from bad memories and from heartbreak.

'He forgot, he never forgets' is all Baekhyun could think.

After a long hour Baekhyun had fully dressed himself, he opened the door to a puffy eyed Chanyeol, naked and shivering. Chanyeol rose up, walking towards him but Baekhyun walked past him, entering the spare room, closing the door and locking it.


	3. Chapter 3

The night was long and gruelling for Chanyeol and for the first time in a while Baekhyun slept, he slept for a long time, hours and hours, without stir, without Chanyeol next to him and without Chanyeol at the door. Sometime through the night Chanyeol attempted to open the door only to be confronted to the fact that it was very locked. He sat up in his bed, stunned, wide-eyed and shaky. He knew what he had done, he knew that it was irreversible but the hardest pill for him to swallow was the fact he knew he had hurt Baekhyun in more ways than one, it hurt him beyond belief to know that Baekhyun most certainly knew why he had hit him and that's what hurt Baekhyun more than his triggering memories.

..........................

*2 weeks prior*

It was late on the Friday night and Chanyeol lay wide awake, his arms snaked around Baekhyun, his light breathing a sweet song in the air as Chanyeol rested his chin lightly in the nape of Baekhyun's neck. He wanted to sleep but his thoughts ran rapid around his head. Chanyeol sighed as he pulled his arms from around Baekhyun, he turned to his bedside table and picked up his phone. His heart thumped heavy in his chest as he typed the passcode, entering his messages, he stared at the one that caused him the most grief. Sehun's message sat alone, a thick stain in Chanyeol's mind and conscience, unreplied to. The overwhelming pang of guilt prodded at Chanyeol from all angles as he recalled his lie to his boyfriend, did he really lie to him about it because he didn't want things to blow up or was there a reason so sickening to even fathom that sat somewhere deep in Chanyeol's heart. Chanyeol began to type... "what do you want?" only to delete it, throwing his phone on the bed, his breathing unsteady as he stared up into the pitch blackness of the space above his head. 

"Just ignore it!" He thought, "It's best to not reply, he's trying to get into your head." 

These words only brought temporary reassurance before Chanyeol had a change of heart. Through panic, he turned to anger, he looked over at Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun, his loving boyfriend of 2 years, one who brought him utter happiness and nothing less, the one who was always there even through his hardships. Baekhyun gave him the strength to let his anger conquer the feelings he wanted to overrule in that moment.

'Don't contact me ever again, leave me and Baekhyun alone, we have both moved on!'-Chanyeol

Chanyeol's breathing was unsteady as he stared at the message slowly sending. Chanyeol should have ignored it but he felt comfort in the fact that he stood his ground, something he failed to do in his relationship with Sehun. A weight finally lifted off Chanyeol's shoulders and he went to sleep, no longer holding the burden of not handling the situation.

............

Sunday mornings weren't even a resting day for Chanyeol, he woke at 5am and as usual he went through the motions of getting ready, all the while a groggy eyed Baekhyun sat cross-legged on the bed listening to Chanyeol hum various songs, some to which he'd join in half-heartedly due to him not being fully awake. Chanyeol would always pick up Baekhyun in his hazy state and piggy back him to the kitchen to make his coffee before work and make Baekhyun some cereal which he'd eat and then go back to sleep after Chanyeol had left.

"Any plans for today, kitten?" Chanyeol asked, fiddling with the coffee machine.

"mmm, I think I might see Jinyoung, he wants me to star in a short film he's making." Baekhyun muffled, his mouth full of cereal, the milk spilling from his lips.

Chanyeol nodded, smiling as he brought a tissue to Baekhyun's mouth, breathing a little laugh at his messy face. The boy still tired, ate slowly, his hand limp as he brought the next spoonful of cereal to his mouth. He chewed slowly, eyes closed as he rubbed them in an attempt to bring some consciousness to his tired body.

"You better go back to bed once I'm gone and get some rest if you're going to be going out, unless the character Jinyoung wants you to play is always asleep." Chanyeol laughed as Baekhyun smiled and nodded.

Chanyeol gave Baekhyun one last kiss before leaving out the door and into his car, driving off to work.

Work was lacklustre that day, all projects were at their ends meet with only a few days left to work on them before submission and Chanyeol had finalised his well before, along with many of his colleagues which meant they were given time to start or finalise other projects. Chanyeol usually took this time to online shop, talk to his family or go out into town with his work friends but all his close friends were hard at work so it seemed. Chanyeol sat at his desk scribbling in his notepad, mind numbingly bored out of his skull, contemplating whether or not to go out or just go home, he missed Baekhyun, but then he realised he would be out so that option was scrapped. He rose to get another cup of coffee from the staff kitchen when he heard the buzz of his phone. Naturally he got excited, thinking Baekhyun was checking in on him or updating him on his day.

'Woah, calm down tiger! Took you a little to reply, did I linger on your mind..'-Sehun

Chanyeol felt his stomach drop, he shivered and sat back in his chair, glued to the screen.

'I told you to leave me alone, I told you not to contact me.' -Chanyeol

'And yet you reply so diligently, like a good boy :)' -Sehun

Chanyeol felt uneasy, Sehun was playing with his mind, manipulating him, insulting him, teasing him. He could picture the evil smirk on his face and it enraged him beyond belief. He ignored the text message, placing his phone down and getting up to get a coffee. Chanyeol stood, motionless, his coffee by his hand as his hands supported his weight, he stared into the cupboard, his mind far from deciding what type of biscuit to have with his drink. 

He sat back at his desk, his once bored mind was now confrontingly occupied. Once again the guilt set in, was he going to tell Baekhyun, yes, maybe? What was he going to tell him? That when his ex texted him he didn't tell him and then he proceeded to text him back despite trying to ignore him.

His phone buzzed again and curiosity got the better of him, he'd have look at his phone at some point, right? There were 2 unread texts messages.

6 minutes ago

'Do you still work at the same building?' -Sehun

Chanyeol's heartbeat reached catastrophic heights once he read what came next.

'I'm here, please come down.' -Sehun

'Don't, leave me the hell alone!' -Chanyeol

Chanyeol wasn't angry anymore, more so scared, the night he saw Sehun still left a imprint on him and their relationship didn't end on good terms so he wasn't in the fittest mind to be friendly with him.

'Please, I have something important of yours.' -Sehun

Slowly but surely Chanyeol made the decision to go, half from curiosity and the other from fear of what Sehun might do if he didn't. He left his phone on the desk and made his way cautiously to the lobby floor. Once the elevator doors opened he snuck around corners, trying to ready himself for an unwelcomed confrontation with Sehun. Around the very last corner was the cafe and Chanyeol figured as much that sehun may be there if anywhere. He peered around the corner, gulping as his eyes met with Sehun. He sat comfortably on a couch in the cafe, cozied by the turtleneck that hugged his upper body. His leg were crossed and one bounced mindlessly. He almost looked soft, calm, kind even but those thoughts were fleeting and Chanyeol still feared this confrontation immensely, but there was no hiding as just like a 6th sense Sehun's gaze fell on Chanyeol. Chanyeol rose form his detective position and searched deep in him for any sense of courage he had to confront Sehun with confidence. He straightened up his posture and tried his best to look unbothered and intimidating, something Sehun could do effortlessly.

Sehun stood up abruptly as he was about to greet Chanyeol, he smiled lightly.

"What is it? What did you bring?" Chanyeol spat coldly, his arm outstretched and his hand open.

Sehun laughed, "Just like that, no hello, no how are you?"

"What did you bring, Sehun?" Chanyeol said sternly, his glare dark and piercing, a side of Chanyeol he had rarely seen, especially outside of the bedroom.

Sehun would be lying if he didn't admit he was a little intimidated in those moments but he kept his composure.

"So it's going to be like that is it, do I look like some sort of delivery boy to you?" He said, his expression somewhat irritated, which admittedly amused Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol only stared at him impatiently, "okay, okay, I didn't bring anything, but hear me out, hear me out!" he shouted, standing up and grabbing Chanyeol's hand.

Chanyeol froze, his hand stiff and his breathing uneasy.

"Please, can we just talk, I'm not hear to cause trouble. Please?" He begged, Chanyeol's jaw juttered and his fist clenched as he gave into the soppy pleas of his ex-lover, the pleas he had heard so many times to keep him coming back and it was no different in bringing Chanyeol to his knees than it was all those years ago.

"We should talk, we loved eachother once, you know?" Sehun said fidgeting with his hands.

"Loved, past tense." Chanyeol said sitting opposite Sehun, using all he had in him to deliver those words, his eyes on Sehun's.

Sehun's expression dropped and he laughed uncomfortably, reaching his hand up and rubbing his neck, the fabric of his turtleneck revealing bruised skin, hickies littered his neck. Chanyeol scoffed audibly looking away, Sehun realising what he had done, his short-lived embarrassment was replaced with the familiar cockiness.

"Jealous? Doesn't your man treat you right, Chanyeol?" He smirked.

Chanyeol rolled his eyes, "Trust me, he does it better than anyone before him." He said, emphasising the last few words to rub it in Sehun's face.

The conversation was over for as quickly as it started as Chanyeol could feel his work day coming to a close, he stood up, once again using his cold tone, "It's my time to go home." 

He rose from his chair, turning to walk away and once again Sehun grabbed his hand, this time Chanyeol yanked it away, turning around abruptly.

"Wait, I do have something of yours, I just knew you'd have left if I gave it to you straight up." Sehun reached into his bag to retrieve a white gold chain bracelet.

The bracelet was a gift from Chanyeol's mum that he got on his birthday whilst with Sehun, he was devastated when he thought he had lost it. His expression softened as he took it gently from Sehun's hand.

"Thankyou...." He said sincerely, "I really thought I lost it forever." he smiled, putting it on his wrist.

Sehun smiled warmly, putting his hand comfortingly on Chanyeol's shoulder, "It was good to see you again, Chanyeol."

He turned around, retrieving his bag and walking out of the lobby and into the busy streets of 3pm Seoul. Chanyeol's tough and ruthless demeanour was entirely diminished once Sehun exited, if it hadn't already gone when he gave him the bracelet and he felt physically drained. He hated the way Sehun made him feel weak and scared. He moved slow and exhausted back to his office. Once he was there he picked up his phone to check find 2 messages from Baekhyun.

'Jinyoung took me to his favourite cafe, you'd love it here, we should come here next day off?' - Baekhyun

'Must be working hard! I won't bother you anymore, my love. See you at home soon, I love you' - Baekhyun


	4. Chapter 4

Guilt ran through Chanyeol, he already felt bad for not telling Baekhyun about the texts and now the confrontation. What had gotten into Chanyeol, he never kept things from Baekhyun. He decided to brush it aside, knowing their meeting was definitely a one time thing and he'd never see him again if he could help it.

'On my way home, babyboy.' -Chanyeol

Chanyeol stopped at a Chinese food restaurant, ordering a few things off the menu before heading home. When he entered the house he was greeted by a bright eyed, smiley Baekhyun, in his hand he held some chocolates, to which he handed to Chanyeol, kissing him lightly on the lips.

"They're from the cafe I went to with Jinyoung today, they taste just as sweet as you!" He smiled, hitting Chanyeol's chest with his pointer finger.

The cheesy sentence sent Chanyeol into a blushing frenzy and he batted at the air, embarrassed.

Chanyeol held up his bags of food, "Chinese?", to which Baekhyun gasped and sntached from his hands, running to the couch and practically diving into the bag.

Chanyeol laughed at his enthusiasm and joined him on the couch. Baekhyun had already been watching television and they watched and ate dinner together at the coffee table, Baekhyun telling Chanyeol about his day, to which Chanyeol intently listened to, scoffing jealously at how much fun he had just to get a kick out of Baekhyun.

"But it would have been wayyyy more fun if you were there." Baekhyun's tone changed, his words drawn out and his voice deeper, more seductive.

"Oh, really?" Chanyeol laughed, moving his eyes back to the tv.

Baekhyun moved closer to Chanyeol, his hand crawling up Chanyeol's arms while the other one hooked around his neck, pulling his down to kiss, Chanyeol's gaze pulled from the tv as Baekhyun turned his head, pulling it closer and closer to his lips. The kiss was slow, yet deep and Baekhyun for once took control, his tongue roaming around Chanyeol's mouth, Chaneyol adored the slow place and the intimacy felt different, but in a good way, his hands held softly around Baekhyun's hips and they moved perfectly together. Impatient Baekhyun's kisses became more desperate, his hands then began to roam Chanyeol's body, his hips rocking back and forth as he straddled Chanyeol. His hands hovered over Chanyeol's pants and he brought it down to palm Chanyeol though his work pants. He abruptly stopped Baekhyun, pulling away from the kiss and grabbing his hand lightly. Baekhyun looked embarrassed, he got off Chanyeol's lap, apologising.

"No baby, I mean, I really want to but it's been such a long day and I'm exhausted, you wouldn't want me to fall asleep half-way would you?" He said softly, cupping the boys face, Baekhyun nodding and sighed.

His eyes lit up, "okay then you sit back and relax, I'll take care of it." Baekhyun said, Chanyeol cocked his head to the side, confused, "Let me make you feel good, you always do it for me, let me return the favour."

Chanyeol nodded, agreeing to Baekhyun's kind offer. Baekhyun moved him to the couch, he sat on Chanyeol, his legs either side of his body, he pushed his hands through Chanyeol's hair repeatedly, Chanyeol closing his eyes and groaning in pleasure when Baekhyun tightened his grip slightly, knowing how much it drove Chanyeol crazy. He slowly and sensually kissed and suckled at Chanyeol's neck, Chanyeol's chest rising and falling at a faster pace. While in that process Baekhyun's hands moved up and down his chest and he unbuttoned Chanyeol's shirt, removing it swiftly, his fingertips immediately flicking over his nipples causing the boy to squirm at the combination of that and Baekhyun's lips on his neck. 

Baekhyun didn't waste time on moving from his neck to kneeling on the floor between Chanyeol's legs. He grazed his hand over Chanyeol's growing bulge making the boy whine and squirm, his hands gripping the couch beside him. Baekhyun unbuttoned Chanyeol's pants and slowly pulled them down along with his underwear, his member sprung up as it was freed from the constriction of his pants, the cold air spiking it causing Chanyeol to tense up, the feeling of chills was soon diminished when Chanyeol felt a wet warmth encase his member. Baekhyun's mouth sunk down onto Chanyeol, the abrupt movement cause him to divulge a contorted moan, one of which Baekhyun had never heard before, this only encouraged him to suck more passionately.

"Don't stop!" Chanyeol ordered, his hands tangling into Baekhyun's hair, lightly tugging whenever he'd feel a jolt of uncontrollable pleasure.

Baekhyun continued his actions, sinking his mouth deeply around Chanyeol, ignoring his throat when it begged for him to pull away, his gag reflexes weak, but he would do anything to keep those beautiful sounds that trailed deep from inside from stopping. Baekhyun pulled his mouth from Chanyeol's member, replacing it with his hand. His hand pumped Chanyeol as he lent back down swirling his tongue on Chanyeol's tip, the boy twitching under his touch, his whimpers encouraging Baekhyun further. He continued to rub the boy up and down, his lips moving to Chanyeol's thighs, placing soft kisses on the soft skin, making him squirm.

Baekhyun put his mouth back around Chanyeol, placing his hands on the boys hips, his fingers pushing on the skin, holding him in place as he could sense the boys high. A string of curse words left his lips to linger in the air as he released into Baekhyun's mouth. He gasped for air and his chest heaved unsteadily as he recovered from the absolute bliss he was just in. Baekhyun stood over Chanyeol smiling at the larger man who sat completely out of it, his eyes starry and his lips parted, only for him to smile and laugh, pulling Baekhyun down to him and kissing him sweetly.

"Thank you." He said in between each peck.

Baekhyun smiled, holding Chanyeol's cheek and caressing it with his thumb, "so what did you do at work today?"

That was when the thought rampaged Chanyeol's mind again, Sehun, what was he going to say.

"Oh, we worked hard to finish our projects, they're very time consuming and complex so they tire me out really quickly." Chanyeol said as calmly as he could, he lied through his teeth but he didn't understand why he didn't just come out and say it, that Sehun visited him despite his protests and that it all came to be because Chanyeol lied about receiving a text message from him.

Chanyeol tried to shake the thought as best he could as Chanyeol was certain he was definitely not planning on seeing him again. He picked Baekhyun up and began to take the now yawning boy to the shower. Whilst Baekhyun was showering Chanyeol rummaged around his wardrobe, trying to find some more clean work clothes for the next day and there it was, sat in plain sight in his wardrobe and Chanyeol couldn't even fathom how he had never noticed it before, a leather jacket. Sehun's favourite most expensive leather jacket, when he and Chanyeol dated it was a vital piece to many of his looks and Chanyeol loved the way it looked on him. Just like the universe to stab Chanyeol in the back and Sehun's shit to show up around his house when he thought he had left everything at Sehun's house or atleast if he accidently took something little of Sehun's, he had already thrown it out. With a lump in his throat Chanyeol pulled the jacket from the wardrobe and placed it in an old gift bag.

"What's that?" Baekhyun asked, causing Chanyeol to nearly fall to the ground in shock as he stuttered out his reply as best he could.

"Oh, it's, ah, it's just a jacket I've got to return to a store."

Baekhyun didn't notice his shock as he was pre-occupied with doing his night routine on the vanity on the farthest point of the room. Chanyeol stood straight, making his way to Baekhyun as he applied moisturiser to his face, wrapping his arms around Baekhyun's waist, praying to god he couldn't feel the inhumane speed of his anxious heartbeat.

"Wah, I wouldn't have even known you were wearing makeup today, you look just as perfect without it!" Chanyeol announced, overexerting his shock as he pecked Baekhyun's cheek, making a disgusted sound as he tasted the moisturiser on his lips, making Baekhyun laugh.

He pulled the half-dressed boy onto the bed with him, drowning him in the blankets and his embrace and once the light was switched off, the world was behind the two lovers.

............................

The continuous ringing of Chanyeol's alarm tore the boy from sleep and he groaned defeatedly before turning it off. And just like everyday they went through the motions of the familiar morning routine and once again Chanyeol was out the door, this time a gift bag in his hand.

Chanyeol huffed as he crammed into his car, chucking the gift bag on the passenger seat. His gaze pierced through the bag, staring at the contents that gave him so much trouble. He scowled, rubbing his face, leaning his head back and taking deep breaths before pulling out his phone and shakily dialing Sehun's number.

"Chanyeol-ie?" Chanyeol could hear the smug satisfaction in Sehun's voice and his jaw clenched.

"uh, can you come into my work, I, um also have something of yours..." Chanyeol awkwardly said, his distaste towards what he was asking so obvious that it amused Sehun thoroughly.

"I can't, I'm sorry, I'm at meetings all day, could you drop by my house after work with it?" Sehun said as if it was such an appropriate request for an ex-lover.

"I don't think that's a good-"

Sehun cut him off with an irritated tone, "Oh come on Park, you're only dropping something off, nothing more." 

"Fine! Okay." 

Chanyeol could hear Sehun's mouth curling into a dangerous smile, "Do you remember my address?"

And with those words all of Chanyeol's impatience withdrew and he hung up, pleased with the thought that Sehun didn't get the satisfaction of an answer, because, Chanyeol in fact still knew the address, it was ingrained in his mind like a wax seal, never to be forgotten, whether he liked it or not.

..........

The day strew along at a moderate pace and for the first time, Chanyeol prayed for the afternoon to keep it's distance, but like it was listening to Chanyeol the day moved fast and the time grew alarmingly close to his doom hours. Chanyeol hadn't received any texts from Baekhyun which, selfishly made him feel more at ease and the guilt was easier to swallow.

Everyone at the office said their goodbyes and parted ways in the car parks, all oblivious to the fact that their colleague was going to visit his ex-boyfriend without his current boyfriends knowledge. Although no one knew, Chanyeol felt like the whole world was in on his secret and it hammered him into the ground like a railroad spike.


	5. Chapter 5

The familiar ride to Sehun's house was quicker than Chanyeol had wanted, he expected some roads to have changed but everything remained confrontingly the same, it almost felt like the days where this was the route to his home.

When Sehun's apartment building came into view, Chanyeol grew anxious and more anxious by the minute and before he knew it he stood at Sehun's apartment door, legs shaking as his hand hovered over the door bell. He contemplated just leaving the bag outside the door and leaving but before he could even make a decision the door opened.

Sehun stood at the door, a red silk long-sleeved blouse dropped unbuttoned almost to the middle of his chest and his slicked back hair fell into a middle part. His cologne crept past the door way and trickled into Chanyeol's nose, Chanyeol gulped. Sehun wore a different smile, it seemed genuine, excited, inviting. He invited Chanyeol inside, offering him a cup of coffee to which without thinking, Chanyeol obliged. The house sat the same as it did when Chanyeol left and an odd sense of warmth hugged Chanyeol at the familiarity.

"um, I found this is my house, I don't know why I hadn't seen it before." Chanyeol said awkwardly handing Sehun the bag as he returned from the kitchen with the coffee, sitting on the couch and coaxing Chanyeol to join him.

He handed Sehun the bag and at first his face was confused but it filled with a burst of utter delight as he began to recognise the leather jacket.

"Chanyeol?! I haven't seen this is so long, I loved this jacket. Thankyou." He shouted pulling it from the bag and holding it in his arms.

The two laughed at Sehun's excitement and Chanyeol unconsciously spoke about how Sehun would wear it with every outfit he possibly could.

"It would even go with this outfit right, bear?" Sehun's nickname for Chanyeol slipped so carelessly from his mouth and the room grew silent.

Chanyeol stood up, he grew scared of the moment they shared and excused himself to the bathroom.

He stood in front of the mirror repeating 'what am I doing?' to his reflection. The door opened and Sehun barricaded the exist, his strong frame now wearing the leather jacket, his eyes dark and hungry. It scared Chanyeol, but Chanyeol scared himself, his body ignited with a fire and he couldn't keep his eyes off of the skin of Sehun's exposed chest.

Chanyeol tore his gaze away and in a moment of sanity he spoke, "I... I have to go."

Sehun trapped him in his arms, his hand pressing Chanyeol against the bathroom wall, his lips dangerously close to Chanyeol's. Chanyeol put his hands on Sehun's chest to try and push him away a little.

"You don't want this?" He scoffed, "then does your little boy toy know about me?" Chanyeol tensed up, his silence confirming to Sehun what his answer was.

A pang in his chest ruptured at the thought of Baekhyun in such a betraying situation, it was too much for him to fathom, he swallowed hard, his eyes trying their hardest to avoid Sehun's gaze.

"I know you've been missing me as much as I've been missing you, Chanyeol." He whispered in the boys ear, causing him to shiver.

Their breathes were all that could be heard echoing through the bathroom. Everything in Chanyeol screamed or him to run, to get away and to go back to Baekhyun but something kept his feet from moving. Sehun's eyes were on Chanyeol's lips when he finally confronted the man in front of him and he smirked at the way Chanyeol's breath ran out of control at the words he spoke.

Chanyeol's eyes involuntarily scanned Sehun's body from head to toe, his toned torso having an even stronger effect on him now he was in such a situation and all Chanyeol could imagine was gripping his black locks in his hands. In these moments Chanyeol remembered how he used to grip Sehun's biceps for dear life as he'd tease him and he felt incapable of movement until all he could do was lunge at the man infront of him. Chanyeol's lips lapped hungrily at Sehun's and the two fumbled around. The resolution of days of sexual tension and years of pent up rage and regret dripped out of their body until all that was left was pleasure and fiery lust. It felt new, yet so familiar, the feeling of Chanyeol's hands scratching at Sehun's now exposed back as Chanyeol whimpered at the friction of Sehun's knee rubbing in between his legs.

Chanyeol lifted Sehun's body onto his as they stumbled uncoordinatedly towards Sehun's bedroom. Chanyeol threw Sehun onto the bed and he stared deeply into the boys eyes as his chest rose and fell. 

Baekhyun was the last thing on Chanyeol's mind when Sehun muttered, "I'm all yours, Daddy." as he ran his hands up and down his body, his hand hovering over his own crotch, before palming himself roughly through his pants. 

The veins that elicited upon his neck as he groaned in relief pulled Chanyeol towards him. Chanyeol tore Sehun's clothes limb from limb and Sehun removed Chanyeol's expertly through breathy kisses. Sehun groaned helplessly once again as Chanyeol grind roughly against him, the friction of their now exposed members rubbing against eachother's thighs brought Chanyeol to new heights.

The two felt like they were on cloud nine and it didn't take long for Chanyeol to grip Sehun's hips and position himself at the boys entry. It felt so natural, Chanyeol had done it a thousand times before, for some reason he found it relieving and somewhat comforting that he new Sehun's desires in and out, what he liked, what he absolutely loved and he used it as his advantage to display dominance in a situation where he barely had any with Sehun.

Chanyeol effortlessly slid into Sehun and he deeply growled at the feeling. His pelvis collided hard with Sehun's backside with abrupt thrusts, violent and lust filled. 

"Hit me!" Sehun choked out as his face dug into the mattress.

Without second thought Chanyeol brought his hand against Sehun's ass. The sound echoed throughout the room and the satisfied moan that drooled from Sehun's lips caused him to repeat it, harder each time he did it. Sehun's bottom was red raw when Chanyeol finished inside of him, he pulled away, turning to Chanyeol, smirking. Sehun sat up, his back against the sideboard as he gestured for Chanyeol to come closer. 

Chanyeol pulled Sehun's penis upwards and began to sink down onto it, throwing his head back as he straddled his lap, filled up by Sehun. Sehun brought his hand to Chanyeol's throat, smirking as the large man began to ride him, his hands on Sehun's chest, scratching it violently.

It bugged Chanyeol a little, which he refused to admit, that the field of hickeys on Sehun's neck has seemingly refused to fade, he wondered if the man whom had done them knew Sehun like he did or if it had felt as good as Chanyeol was making him feel. Either way Chanyeol took pleasure in reigniting the purple skin into red blooming roses and Sehun expressed his satisfaction with heavy spanks on Chanyeol's ass and whimpers of profanities.

The combination of Chanyeol on Sehun and his lips on his neck rode Sehun to his high at an alarming speed and he released inside of Chanyeol. Chanyeol had him screaming from over stimulation as he chased his own release. Sehun brought his hand to Chanyeol's member and pumped it quickly his grip tight and in some ways a little painful but it got Chanyeol off and he was a moaning, swearing mess in the case of a few minutes.

The two fell back onto the bed and convulsed from sensitivity. Sehun ran his hands up Chanyeol's chest and kissed his neck thoughtlessly, the kisses were soothing and Chanyeol fell asleep under Sehun's nurture.


	6. Chapter 6

Chanyeol awoke to the feeling of Sehun's head heavy on his chest, he smiled, unaware and hazy. The room was dark but the night lights of the city poured through the window, setting a dim glow upon the sleeping boy and the man who had just committed the ultimate crime. The moments of grogginess and the unknown where abouts of Chanyeol's own location was short-lived and did little to distinguish the fast approaching harsh reality of the acts that ensued only hours prior. Chanyeol got up slowly, his brain mush, and began to dress himself. All Chanyeol could think was utter, vomit inducing regret, his chest was tight and he felt himself in a trance. Looking out the window at the 12am sky, Chanyeol could feel the glares of the other apartment windows, the glares of the world and a soft rain fell, it fell with his tears and the last thing in the world Chanyeol wanted was for Baekhyun's utter heartbreak, especially at the fault of his own hands.

Sehun stirred on the bed, looking up at Chanyeol with sleepy eyes, Chanyeol found it utterly agonising to stare the boy in the eyes as he choked the words, "What's wrong?"

"I have to go." Chanyeol said, he tried his best to plainly admit it but is came out hoarse and full of fear.

Sehun plead for him to stay but he was gone before he got out of bed, Chanyeol ran out his door, his feet pulled himself down the endless flights of stairs and his tears sat hot on his cheeks. He breathlessly sobbed, he had never hated himself more than in this moment, he didn't care if he was left beaten and bloodied, on the brink of unexistence, nothing could hurt as much as Baekhyun being hurt by the one person he truly loves infidelity towards him. Chanyeol was weak, selfish, cowardly and there was no excuse for his acts. Past, it's just a memory, history can effect the actions of individuals but no past should ever be brought back to life in such a manner. Chanyeol thought himself so bitterly selfish to have let the one person who broke him, then falsely put him back together again only to break him to even tinier pieces countless times get to him once again. In all the 2 years apart from Sehun, the ones he and Baekhyun shared, healing Chanyeol together, Chanyeol never even fathomed the fact of going back to Sehun, never, not even once, so why was it different this time, why did Sehun get into Chanyeol's head. But the fact was the damage was done, no reversing, no erasing and no taking it back no matter how much the regret irked like a blood stain on a white shirt, no matter how hard Chanyeol scrubbed, the shadow of the evidence remained, a permanent reminder.

It was dark in the carpark of Sehun’s apartment building, the dull flicker of tacky fluorescent lights ticked throughout the dead silence of the very early morning. Chanyeol’s heartbeat thumped in his throat and he lay starry eyed in his backseat, refusing to acknowledge his existence in the world, his tears soaking the leather seats. The smell of Sehun lingered on his skin, a deep regretful spice of musk and Chanyeol’s heart broke at the thought that he didn’t even smell a pinch of Baekhyun upon himself, that the sweet fruity scent of security and love had been swiped and overpowered by the hands of which were unworthy.

Chanyeol picked up his phone, his hands shook and sweat dripped down his forehead. 1:25 am is what his phone read and below that were a string of missed calls, from Baekhyun. They went from 10 minutes apart to hours apart, to multiple hours apart and Chanyeol could sense the utter despair and lost hope that the poor boy must have felt. The messages from Chanyeol made his heart wrench and he began to weep once again.

‘Where are you, my love?’

‘When are you coming home?’

‘Where are you?!!!!!!’

‘I’m worried, are you safe, please call me!’

He fumbled around his glovebox for his cologne and doused himself head to toe to drown out any physical reminder of Sehun. He turned the key in the ignition and slowly rolled out of the carpark, his hands white knuckled around the steering wheel as he crept through the early morning. He had never wanted to turn back time more than in these moments. He felt the sun had run away forever and even the moon couldn’t bare to face such a betrayer, not even cars rolled near Chanyeol. Ashamed and full to the brink, overflowing with self-loathing, Chanyeol entered his home. The tears he had cried tired him beyond recognition, and he couldn’t bring himself to look at Baekhyun. The apartment was dark and cold, much like the young man’s heart, it was silent apart from the sound of feet against tiled floor as Baekhyun bounded from the bedroom and down the hallway.

“Channie?” He croaked, he leaped, wrapping his arms around Chanyeol, Chanyeol crumbled under his embrace.

“I’m sorry I didn’t call Baekhyun, I’m so sorry.” He said in the most entirely defeated voice, remorse, regret and tears mixed with his last three words and it tore at his heart strings to say the young boys name, he didn’t feel the privilege to say such an angelic name after what he’d just done.

He collapsed on the floor and Baekhyun gasped, cupping his face, “Baby, are you okay?”

Silence.

“Where have you been?”

“Work….. work kept us in late, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” He repeated and he could feel the tears threaten to pour again but he blinked them away, luckily the dull light of the early morning disguised his face in darkness.

“Hey, you don’t have to apologise for anything, you must be exhausted, let’s get you to bed, come on.” Baekhyun strained, pulling the dead weight of Chanyeol onto his shoulder and taking his weary body to the comfort of his room. Bakehyun placed him on the mattress, stripping his body until he was left in just his boxers, he pulled his blanket over him and lulled him to sleep. He stroked his hair and the boys eyes grew instantly heavy as he sunk into the bed, his uneasy breathes became easy gain and he looked so peaceful and stress free as he drifted into another world. The image infront of Baekhyun gave him warmth in his heart and soon he fell back to sleep, admittedly tired from worrying himself but didn’t dare show it infront of Chanyeol, Chanyeol knowing his streak of sleepless nights waiting for him to return from work.

(Sorry there's no resolution to this chapter kinda and that it's short but just wait haha)


	7. Chapter 7

It was a Thursday morning and it had been 3 days since Chanyeol's night with Sehun and although the guilt had worn down it was still prodding evidently at Chanyeol's conscience.

Chanyeol stepped into the shower, the water confrontingly cold, he screeched, tearing his body from the icy water. Baekhyun giggled, having witnessed the scene from peering around the door, he entered the bathroom and peeled his pyjama's off, pressing his warm body against Chanyeol's shivering one.

"I'll keep you warm, baby." Baekhyun said, his face squished up against Chanyeol's back as he squeezed him tightly.

Chanyeol chuckled, turning around, he looked down into Baekhyun's twinkling puppy eyes before lifting him and taking him to the shower, pushing him under the water. Baekhyun screamed and screwed him eyes shut only to be surprisingly met with warm droplets on his skin.

"Gotcha!" Chanyeol laughed, stepping in and pulling the glass shower door closed behind him.

Soon the 3 panes of glass were fogged up so that the two felt confined with one another, the air all around warm and calming. Chanyeol rubbed Baekhyun's back as he lent his head on his chest, letting the water fall against their skin.

"What was it you wanted to do today?" Chanyeol said, scrubbing Baekhyun's back with body wash, the fruity musty scent wafting throughout the shower.

"We're gonna go out with Jinyoung today and he has a new roommate he wants to introduce to us, it'll be fun, plus you haven't seen Jinyoung in a while because of work and he always nags about how much he misses you, so you have no choice." Baekhyun ordered playfully, turning his head to look over his shoulder at Chanyeol.

"No, that sounds really fun, I've missed Jinyoung too." Chanyeol smiled as he handed Baekhyun the bottle of body was.

The older ones face lit up at Chanyeol's answer. Once their shower was over they both went to the bedroom and chose their outfits.

"Jinyoung said he'll be at the cafe we're going to at 10:20, I'll drive since it's an area we go quite regularly, okay?" Baekhyun stated as he left the bedroom to join Chanyeol in the kitchen, Chanyeol nodded whilst downing a glass of water.

......

Chanyeol hummed as Baekhyun's eyes glued to the road, he was an anxious driver, he never turned music on or talked to passengers, not unless it was extremely important. Chanyeol learnt to accept his fear of driving and his humming soothed Baekhyun's nerves like nothing else ever had, they sat in a comfortable conversation-less car, the heating kissed Chanyeol's cheeks as he hummed along to all the songs he knew Baekhyun loved.

Their car pulled up to a small cafe that was bustling with people. The side was open and vines draped in open air, a moving wall. There were flowers and pot plants sprawled on wooden furniture and the permanent white noise of people laughing and chatting echoed around like crickets and birds chirping. Baekhyun linked his fingers with Chanyeol's and dragged him up the steps to the entrance, waving at Jinyoung when he spotted him.

Sat next to Jinyoung was a man of small stature, his face looked young and his eyes glimmered a mysterious aura, his eyes wore hints of glittery dark eyeshadow and his lips flowered a desirable rose hue, he smirked up at Baekhyun before pulling down his striped turtleneck and fixing his leather jacket, he tilted his head to the side, observing Baekhyun further, his silver earrings jingling around his face. His eyes tore from Baekhyun and looked to the hand he was holding and then up to Chanyeol, his smirk disappearing only to be replaced by a cold gaze, that Baekhyun swore held a little jealousy?

Jinyoung jumped to his feet and engulfed Chanyeol in a hug, squeezing him until Chanyeol thought he’d pop, “Chanyeol, I’ve missed you!”

The boy in the leather jacket stood, his gaze elsewhere as the three conversed.

“Right! This is my new roommate, his name is Minseok but he is more often called Xiumin.” The two stood hand in hand, staring in awe as they greeted Xiumin, he carried a sort of relaxed yet enigmatic vibe that drew all eyes to him, not to mention he was very admittedly a breathtaking human being.

The lunch was enjoyable, Jinyoung caught up on Chanyeol’s life and Baekhyun and Jinyoung spoke about the times they had spent together in the last few months. The conversation naturally moved to intrigue on Xiumin’s life. He told them about his university studies and interests and everyone was tuned in, the words rolled of his lips smoothly and his voice was calm and intoxicating.

“Your life is way more interesting than all of ours combined!” Baekhyun laughed.

Xiumin looked up at him, his gaze bore into Baekhyun, “I’m sure we’ve all got good stories, you seem very intriguing….. you all do.”

His last few words sounded thrown in as he looked around at the rest of the people at the table at the less ‘intriguing’ people before looking back at Baekhyun and smirking. The conversation eventually shifted and Chanyeol and Jinyoung were immersed in a small chat. Baekhyun fiddled with his fingers, although he liked Xiumin, he was intimidated by him, he felt a loss for words of what to ask him.

“So, Baekhyun… What interests you, what makes you tick, what are your desires, huh?” His hand reached around the table, spreading his body across a wider space, his atmosphere was intoxicating and lacquered Baekhyun’s senses.

Baekhyun was speechless, the word desire echoed in his head. Xiumin could sense his uneasiness and leant back into his chair again.

“What’s your hobby?” He said in a less intimidating tone, his eyes had brightened slightly.

“Uhh, I, uh, have many hobbies." Baekhyun stuttered, squeezing Chanyeols hand.

"Excuse me I need to got to the toilet, Channie I'm going to the bathroom." He stuttered, rising from his chair.

Once Baekhyun had finished he left his bathroom stall, he washed his hands until he heard a voice from the corner of the room, "You're quite the specimen Baekhyun."

Baekhyun's eyes shot open and he felt that coat of whatever energy Xiumin had wash over him again, it wasn't that he had negative energy, more like an overpowering power that omitted him, even when facing away, Baekhyun could sense his energy. 

His boots clacked against the tiled floor as he positioned himself just behind Baekhyun whilst he dried his hands. Baekhyun's relaxed demeanour had become tense and fearful. He uncomfortably laughed before turning to Xiumin and nodding his head, replying with a very delayed "thankyou" to his statement. 

Xiumin's hand travelled up Baekhyun's arm and goosebumps excited on Baekhyun's skin, he gulped, turning away to walk out of the door. Xiumin's arm sprung out, trapping him in the room. His small frame still seemed to hold so much strength and held Baekhyun in place, his frame hovered so close to Baekhyun and his breathe fluttered on his face.

"Do you feel the same way I do, Baekhyun. I want you so bad." Baekhyun's heart began to race and his stomach knotted as he stared into those dreamy, dark eyes, lust coursing through Xiumin's iris'.

Chanyeol lingered on Baekhyun's mind and he gained some newfound confidence and control over Xiumin. He smirked and lifted his hands, connecting them with the collar of Xiumin's jacket and pulled him closer. The satisfaction mixed with shock that painted Xiumin's face made it so much more enjoyable when Baekhyun's lips that were becoming so close to his travelled away, much to Xiumin's dissatisfaction and Baekhyun leaned into his ear to whisper.

"I don't think you could give it to me better than Chanyeol." Xiumin gulped as Baekhyun pulled away, his relaxed atmosphere was now crowded with frustration in more ways than one.

Baekhyun let go of his collar, straightening it up, smiled and then walked out of the bathroom towards the two at the table. Not long later Xiumin returned, visibly agitated and annoyed, he failed to look Baekhyun in the eye.

"Where did you go?" Jinyoung asked Xiumin.

"I went to the bathroom, I had to, uh, take care of something." He said, shifting around in his chair, his eyes towards the floor.

"Right, we should get going, we've got to make it before traffic gets hectic, it was so good to see you Jinyoung, remind me to never not see you for this long, and it was very nice to meet you Xiumin, we'll see you around." Chanyeol brought Jinyoung into a hug, Baekhyun the same. 

Xiumin didn't stand to farewell Chanyeol but he stood before Baekhyun, pulling him into his embrace, "You don't know what you're missing, baby boy."

His lips were so close to Baekhyun's neck that he could feel his smile against his skin, Baekhyun pulled away, trying his best not to look too shocked. 

He grabbed Chanyeol's hand and glared at Xiumin, "Goodbye Minseok." Xiumin clenched his jaw and his arms tensed as the words echoed in his head and he stared at the two's hands intertwined.

As soon as the two were out of sight from the cafe Chanyeol turned to Baekhyun,letting go o his hand, "That Xiumin guy, I can tell he liked you, I know you two were in the bathroom together."

Chanyeol's expression held anger but Baekhyun wasn't sure whom it was towards.

"Yes, he did try to make a move on me," Chanyeol took a sharp intake of breath, "BUT, but, I told him I only belong to you, don't worry, I can protect myself."

Chanyeol took Baekhyun's hand again, his expression still vexed as he made his way to their car.


	8. Chapter 8

Chanyeol couldn’t rid the thought of way Xiumin acted towards Baekhyun 2 days ago, his fists would ball at the idea of any other man touching him. His mind was so clouded with the Xiumins actions that he had completely forgot his own in the previous days. Baekhyun could sense Chanyeol's angst and rubbed his shoulder comfortingly, Chanyeol flinching.  
“What’s on your mind Channie?” He whispered resting his head on Chanyeol’s shoulder.  
“How dare he, to my Baekhyun, you’re mine you know that, only mine!” Chanyeol sputtered through a jaw as clenched as his fists.  
Baekhyun huffed, annoyance clear in his tone as he straightened himself up on the bed and confronted Chanyeol.  
“You’re still on this, listen, I put him in his place, just drop it!”  
Chanyeol’s head snapped to Baekhyuns gaze and he chuckled intimidatingly, “drop it, are you kidding me?! How can I drop it after he practically cornered you and tried to seduce you, you, Baekhyun, my boyfriend, not his!”  
“It won’t happen again, listen I told Jinyoung about it and he’s spoken to him and he promised not make any moves on me again, can’t we just have a good night?” Baekhyun whined grabbing Chanyeol’s arm and trying to wrap it around his neck.  
Chanyeol huffed, finally giving in and pulling Baekhyun into his embrace, lightly kissing his hair.  
......  
*His lips lapped up and down his neck, muffled moans and grunts echoed throughout the crimson lit bedroom. The two lovers concealed as they danced beneath the sheets. Cries of pleasure erupted and whimpers left a mouth unknown.  
“Ahh, Chanyeol, fuck!” A deep voice belowed as sheets were torm from their bodies.  
Chanyeol stared deep into the eyes of Sehun as he thrust into him, aggressive and lustfully, Sehun's eyes screwed shut in pleasure and his cries clouded Chanyeol’s vision. He began to shake his head to recover his sight but he was met with a morfing face when his eyes gazed down, Baekhyun's eyes burrowed into his as the voice of Sehun chanted thriughout his head, Sehun’s moans surrounded him while he was confronted with the face of his lover, Baekhyun’s eyes grew dark, blackened and lifeless, his hands met with Chanyeol’s throat as he mimicked Sehun’s pleas of pleasure. No matter how hard Chanyeol struggled from his grip it grew tighter and he thrashed around, his breathing being slowly clipped away as the sounds of moans in unison haunted his ears.*  
Chanyeol shot up out of bed, his hands finding his throat and gasping heavily. Dropplets of sweat trickled down his chest and onto the soaked sheets below him as he struggled to catch his breath. Scared beyond imagination the relisation that the recent events were just a dream did little to lesson the thump of his heartbeat that pounched like a wild rabbit.  
He tore his exhausted figure from his bed, his eye catching the clock as it read 3am. His mind was now haunted with Baekhyun’s cold black eyes. He could still feel his long boney fingers digging into his throat and he coughed and sputtered on the water he drank to calm his nerves.  
Once again he was rippled with the overwhelming feeling of guilt as the reality of him and Sehun invaded his physique. He slid down the wall to the kitchen, his water cup spilled and his hands pulling at his hair as he began to sob regretfully.  
The damage was done, is all he could think, I can’t tell him, I can’t lie to him. I’ve ruined his life and my own.


	9. Chapter 9

"Baekhyun, I'm leaving I'll see you tonight." Chanyeol's voice tore Baekhyun from his slumber as he quickly stroked Baekhyuns cheek before disappearing into the house.

Baekhyun felt a little disheartened at the fact that Chanyeol didn't kiss him, nor have breakfast with him like they usually did but recalling the recent events Baekhyun just assumed he was still on edge over Xiumins actions. He huffed and pulled himself from the bed, picking his phone up from his dresser and reading the flood of text messages that appeared from Jinyoung. He invited Baekhyun over to watch movies and hang out and sleep over so they could visit his favourite breakfast cafe in the morning before it got too busy.  
Baekhyun texted back in agreance, forwarding the news to Chanyeol before shuffling to the shower. He exited the shower, towel around his waist, humming intently as he opened his closet. He pulled a white shirt over his head and pulled a pair of jeans on, ruffling his fingers through his damp hair before grabbing his bag and house keys. Pulling the door shut, Bakehyun looked down at his phone to check his messages with Jinyoung, he had texted that he was 10 minutes away and for Baekhyun to wait out the front of the apartments like he always did so Jinyoung could spot him.

"Dressed for the occasion I see." Jinyoung teased as Baekhyun sat in the passenger seat.

"We're watching movies, Jinyoung, not going on a date." Baekhyun rolled his eyes.

"Exactly, where are your sweatpants?" Jinyoung said pointing to his crouch that was dressed in the grey sweater fabric.

"Touche" The two laughed as Jinyoung began to drive off.

Jinyoung stopped quickly at the convenience store to grab snacks and dinner for the day and night before they began the short journey to Jinyoungs apartment.

Jinyoungs keys jingled in the door as he attempted to juggle the 2 convenience store bags, his wallet and his key in the key hole. Baekhyun laughed, placing down his backpack and 2 convenience store bags, taking the key from Jinyoung and unlocking the door swiftly.

"You've got a way with fitting things in slots, Baekhyun." He winked at him before bringing all his bags in and fumoing them on the counter top.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." He said looking around the apartment, a tinge of confusion clear in his expression as he eyed the neatly stacked books and movies, no week old clothes lay stuffed behind coffee tables and no old takeaway containers piled on the rubbish bin.

"Woah you've cleaned, I don't think I've ever seen the top of that bin before." Baekhyun exclaimed looking at Jinyoung.

Jinyoung fumbled aeound in the kitchen draws as he replied, "it's Xiumin, he loves to clean, he offered to clean up the place as soon as he moved in and the best part is he said he wouldn't mind cleaning up my mess if it ends up in our shared living area," he stood up from where he was squatting, placing cuttlery and bowls on the counter, "it's great, it's like having your own personal housemaid who insists on not getting paid on account of their 'own satisfaction', so we both win I suppose." 

Baekhyun laughed, "I don't know, i still would think that's unfair, you better not be making it difficult for him."

"I'm not, I'm not."

The more Bakehyun looked around the more he observed the intriquite attention to detail, the perfectly aligned oranments and color coded magazine, even the blankets for the couch were folded attentively.

"Hmmm, he didn't strike me as a clean freak."

"If we're being honest, he didn't give you much time to get to know him before he jumped you, now that isn't what I exoected from him." Jinyoung laughed, "but don't worry he promised not to pull such a move again, I think he realised just how dedicated you and Chanyeol are to eachother and gave up."

"I hope so. Where is he now?" 

"Out, he said he'd possibly be back late if not until the morning, that's all he told me." Jinyoung informed Bakehyun.

"Alright, lets get this movie marathon started." He shouted, hugging the 4 bags to him as he juggled bowls and cuttlry on his journey to the couch.

......

The clock read 11pm and Jinyoung sucked down his forth bottle of soju. Chip reminence and rice from his kimbap littered the floor around him and all over his top as he sang along to the movies soundtrack alongside a significantly more sober Baekhyun. 

The sound of the front door frightened the two beady eyed boys as Xiumin walked in the door. He turned to see the Jinyiung and Baekhyun, evidently drunk on the loungeroom floor stuffing their faces with food.

"You're back, Minseok-ie." Jinyoung sang.

"Hi." Baekhyun said, waving his hand at Xiumin who replied back.

"You know, Minseok-ie, Baekhyun was saying he never picked you as a clean freak!" Jinyoung blurted out in the least polite manner, making Baekhyun cringe and punch Jinyoungs shoulder rather harshly.

"What he meant was I admire your cleanliness and that's it's much different from his lifestyle." He sputtered, Xiumin laughed nodding his head in agreance.

"I can't deny it, I am a bit of a clean freak." He smiled.

"Are you ready to partyyyy." Jinyoung slurred, pulling his limp body up into the air before falling back down to the ground and closing his eyes.

"Alright, I think it's your bedtime now Jinyoung." Baekhyun said pulling his arm onto his shoulder.

Xiumin ran to Bakehyuns assistance as they dragged him to his bedroom, upon opening the door they were auromatically confronted with the crine scene of mounds of unwashed clothes.

"Well, it's clear to see that your presence here hasn't influenced hin what-so-ever." Baekhyun chuckled as they chucked him onto his bed, tucking him in and pulling piles of clothes from the bed.

"I don't think he can be saved." Xiumin said reffering to Jinyoungs slobbiness as he closed the bedroom door.

Baekhyun shook his head, breathing an astonished laugh.

"It's not exactly good for me because i forgot my pyjamas and he clearly has no clean ones!" Baekhyun stated, rubbing his temple as he felt the affects of the alcohol fully kicking in.

"Oh, you can borrow some of mine, I have pleanty and they're all clean." Xiumin offered.

"Uh, really? I mean if it's not too much of a hassle?" 

"No, ofcourse not, but they might be a little small on your long limbs but I don't think it will be too bad, I like my pyjamas oversized." Xiumin said gesturing for Baekhyun to follow into his room as his disappeared into the darkness, flicking the light switch.

Baekhyun stumbled slightly into the door and joining Xiumin at his closet as he pulled out a pair of striped pyjamas and handed them to Bakehyun.

"You can change in here, I'll wait outside and you show me, if they don't fit I can find you some different ones." Xiumin politely told Bakehyun and he nodded whilst thanking him.

The pyjamas fit just well enough although they were a bit short of Baekhyuns legs he didn't mind. He opened the door and attempted to walk into the loungeroom. He tripped on his own feet and Xiumin's head shot in his direction before he ran to catch his falling figure.

"Are you alright? It seems you've reached your limit too."

"Cool I'm- it's I'm alright, fine." Baekhyun slurred, laughing at Xiumins giggle in response to his poorly executed sentence.

"Okay, I think you should sleep in my room, I'll stay on the couch tonight or you'll wake uo with a hangover and neck pain okay." Xiumin ordered Baekhyun, holding onto his arms.

Baekhyun smiled, looking down into Xiumins gaze, nodding.

"Hey," he held his hand on Xiumins face, smiling, "you have really pretty eyes, like a cat."

Xiumin took Baekhyuns hand from his face nad lead him to the bed, oulling the covers ontop of him and saying goodnight but as he went to walk away Baekhyuns hand caught his.

"Thank you, Minseok-ie, you are very kind, very kind." He slurred as he closed his eyes and his hand grew limp in Xiumins.

Xiumin smiled, turning away to cover his quickly reddening cheeks and he clicked the lighy off, closing the door.


	10. Chapter 10

Sunlight flickering through the cracks in the curtains brought Baekhyun from his slumber, he sat up slowly, a sudden piercing pain shooting from his skull down. Baekhyun moaned cradling his head in his hands, instantly cursing at himself for getting carried away last night. He peered at his surroundings, a little lost when he saw the unfamiliar monochromatic room with neatly stacked books. The realisation of him being in Xiumin's room got him out of bed, he felt bad about taking over his living area, so he stumbled to the door, trying his best to ignore the stabbing pains in his head.

He swung Xiumin's bedroom door open and was washed over with a mouthwatering scent, it somehow distracted the pain momentarily as the yearn for food became apparent to Baekhyun's body.

"Oh, you're up, how did you sleep? You must feel horrible right? I made you guys hangover soup, it's my moms recipe." Xiumin smiled, appearing from behind the wall that blocked the view of the kitchen.

Baekhyun shuffled in thanking Xiumin, he greeted a groggy Jinyoung, his head practically in the soup bowl as he ate it in what looked like slow motion, patting his back and snickering.

"Never doing that again!" He stammered weakly.

"You got that right." Baekhyun laughed looking up at Xiumin who was smiling at Jinyoungs sluggish actions.

Xiumin slid a bowl of soup to Baekhyun, Baekhyun thanked him and let out a relieved sigh once he took his first sip of the soup. 

"Dude, you have no idea how hard it was for us to get your dead body into your bed last night, you're way heavier than you look!" Baekhyun exclaimed, looking over to Xiumin who nodded in agreeance.

Xiumin laughed at Baekhyun's statement, only to stop momentarily, wincing and rubbing his neck with his hand. Those movements reminded Baekhyun that Xiumin slept on the couch.

"Oh, Minseok, I'm so sorry you had to sleep on the couch because of me, you really should have made me stay out here!" Baekhyun apologised.

Xiumin shook his head, "No, it's fine really, it's better me having the sore neck than you having the hangover and a sore neck, I'll be fine really!"

The 2 sloth bodied men finished their soups before heading to the couch to watch tv.

"Oh, Minseok-ie, thankyou so much for cleaning up after us, we are like vermin, how do you put up with me." Jinyoung said as he looked around at the spotless area that not long ago was littered with crumbs and plastic wrappers.

Xiumin told him it was no problem while he stood in the kitchen sipping on his coffee.

"Minseok-ie," the affectionate name rolled off Baekhyun's tongue almost instinctively, causing Baekhyun to freeze, Xiumin however didn't react, Baekhyun being reminded that Jinyoung calls him that, "come sit down and I'll give you a neck massage, take it as my repayment for all your good hospitality."

Xiumin smiled, "Well I can't turn down an offer like that." 

Baekhyun pushed the coffee table forwards and Xiumin sat cross-legged infront her him, his crisp cologne wafting up into Baekhyun's nose, the smell mixed with the fruity tinge of his recently washed hair and it refreshed Baekhyun.

He placed his hands on Xiumin's shoulders and began skillfully rubbing his neck the way he always did to Chanyeol after his stressful days at work. Xiumin instantly relaxed into the movement of Baekhyun's fingertips, his head bobbing slightly as his eyes grew heavy with relaxation. He rubbed his shoulders for a while longer before moving closer to his neck where most of the pain resided. He must have hit a tense spot because Xiumin let out a desperate whimper, Baekhyun's eyes widened in surprise but he continued, the massage was silent for the most part, just the sound of the television and Jinyoungs laughter filled the apartment. Once again Baekhyun hit that spot, causing a deep moan to errupt from his lips as he leant into Baekhyun's fingers, he stopped, gulping and shifting uncomfortably. Xiumin saw this as the end to his massage, he turned and smiled at Baekhyun, thanking him before getting up and going to his room. 

"Massage my head" Jinyoung plead as he rested his head on Baekhyun's lap, Baekhyun laughed gently rubbing Jinyoungs temple, him sighing in relief.


	11. Chapter 11

Baekhyun stumbled, tired eyed, into the apartment not long after, his day old clothes had been reapplied messily and his eyes drooped in hangover induced regret.

Chanyeol huffed a chuckle as he looked up from the kitchen counter, a coffee cluched in his large hands, "Rough night, Baek?"

The older one responded with a helpless moan as he shuffled towards the bedroom.

........  
*whilst Baekhyun was at Jinyoungs*

"We both know why you're here." 

Chanyeol fisted frustratingly at the leather couch beneath him and he jutted his jaw. His gaze burnt holes in the carpet below him as he sat stiff.

"Because...I made a mistake...I-"

"No! You did what you did, there was no mistake, spilling a cup of water is a mistake, having sex with someone isn't a mistake nor is it an accident, chanyeol, it's a choice." Sehun exclaimed as he stood up from the couch.

Anger erupted in Chanyeol as he shook his head vigorously, his legs springing quickly from his sitting pisition as he faced Sehun.

"This is all your fucking fault!" Chanyeol boomed, his voice echoed around the apartment.

His arms outstretched as he fisted Sehun's shirt in his hands, his knuckles digging deeply into the younger ones chest. Sehun began to back away but Chanyeol enclosed the space his hands still tightly bawling the fabric.

"If you had just left me the fuck alone, you! forced! yourself! On! me!" He punctuated every word with a beat against Sehun chest, Sehun's eyes grew glassy, fear trickling throughout them.

"You always have to fucking parade around like your dick is made of gold, you have no shame Oh Sehun, you are a selfish creature." Chanyeol spit, his teeth clenched tightly as his face grew red with rage.

"I love Baekhyun!" He shoved him onto the couch and Sehun recoiled, his eyes squinting as he braced for impact, to which never came.

He shivered on the couch as his body bawled up until he jumped as he heard the front door slam. His heart pounded in his chest at the fright. Although scared, he scrambled from the couch and to the door. 

"Chanyeol! Please, please don't leave me!" He cried, falling to the floor.

Chanyeol stopped dead in his tracks, his back facing Sehun, his fistscclenched so tightly his knuckles splotched white among his red hands.

The weakness and helplessness in Sehun's voice caught Chanyeol off guard, he wanted to leave but he had never heard Sehun in such a way. Chanyeol had always been the weak one, failing to leave all those times when they were together because he didn't have the power. All those times where Sehun refused to let go of him as he tried to leave the house, repeating the words "you love me and you'll never leave me, Bear." All the fake promises of him saying he'll do better and he'll change. Even all the times Chanyeol would fear to open the front door after work hoping not to confront another body beneath his lover. Not once was Sehun ever weak, or atleast he never showed it. 

Chanyeol should have left, he shouldn't have given in because perhaps Sehun acted this way becaue he knew Chanyeol had grown immune to his old ways but Chanyeol didn't feel that way. His heart dropped as he recalled the hurt he had felt and hated that he had put Sehun through it when he shouldn't have even felt any guilt at all.

"You can't just blame me, you can't just blame me." Sehun cried, his head against the floor. 

That's when Chanyeol crumbled, he turned around and ran to Sehun's side, "I know, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"I need you." Sehun cried into his chest.

Chanyeol's shaky hands cupped Sehun's tear streaked face and he acted in the only way he knew how. He pressed his lips againt Sehun's.

And he fell back into his previous regrets as they disappear behind the front door of Sehun's apartment.


	12. Chapter 12

The soft exhale and inhale of Sehun's breathe feathered on Chanyeol's guilt ridden skin. Their naked bodies lay painfully yet comfortingly still, Sehun's leg bent up to capture Chanyeol's in some twisty pretzel of limbs, but the young one seemed content.

Sehun had grown used to the shudder underneath his touch that omitted from Chanyeols body. The shudder of uncertainty, guilt and of being in constant imprisonment of his own thoughts. So much disbelief churned in Chanyeol's brain. He didn't want to believe he was without his clothing after sharing another sexual experience with someone who wasn't Baekhyun, in a bed that wasn't the one he'd slip into and wrap an arm around his lover in their shared apartment, their apartment that only harboured their affection for eachother.

Under all of that guilt and that regret still sat the feeling that was the main source of why Chanyeol's stomach churned and his body rejected his stillness, the thought, the inkling that Sehun's embrace felt good, familiar, like a home away from home. No matter how hard Chanyeol tried to suppress that thought, it would claw itself back into the forefront of his thoughts, completely irrationalising any rational thought he had, like peeling himself away from Sehun's body and disappearing for good, like he should. But he stayed where he was, because that feeling lingered, that feeling of pages being left unturned and gathering dust, a book forgotten. But what was worse is the reader didn't decide to revisit the previous chapters to jog their memory, they continued, fuzzy recollections of past events being their only source and thus forgetting the wounds that still lay open, a book that refused to close.

Chanyeol seemed dazed and confused, having Sehun beside him made him inebriated, he never once seemed to dip back into the dark past, which only gave him more grief when he tried to reason with himself on why he should leave. It was always for Baekhyun, never because Sehun had betrayed him, been disloyal, lied, cheated, abused him, no, suddenly Chanyeol never recolleceted those important details when he was in Sehun's presence and the more time he spent with the younger boy, the more he forgot the reasons he had been so broken. He swear even at times he forgot about how much Bakehyun meant to him and that scared the living shit out of him.

He wanted to run and run and run and never look back. Chanyeol hated what he saw in the mirror, he hated what he'd become. He'd made a promise to Baekhyun and broken it with barely any thought, he let lust driven motives tear down what him and Baekhyun had spent so many years making so beautiful.

He knew who he needed to choose but why was it so hard? He kept thinking back to those glassy eyes as Sehun trembled outside his apartment door, the way he saw the man who used to tower over him, smirk when he'd cry, telling him he knows he'd never leave him, that very same man that used to control his every move break like he'd never done when they were together.

........

Chanyeol didn't sleep a wink, those intrusive thoughts lay thick on his mind, the once friendly giant felt the weight of the world on his shoulders, it seemed even gravity denied any attempt for his lips to upturned.

"I have to go home." He slurred, emotionlessly. He sat slumped at kitchen bench, head hung like a willow tree.

"I haven't even finished making breakfast, Bear." Sehun whined.

"...Baekhyun." Chanyeol choked a little, climbing from his stool.

Sehun diverted his eyes from Chanyeol, nodding half-heartedly before collecting himself and smiling.

"I love you!" Sehun sung from kitchen.

Chanyeols hand stiffened around the door handle, he drew a shaky breathe.

No response.


	13. Chapter 13

*back to present day because it was a 2 week flashback I know I suck at this okay*

The ceiling swirled and twirled above Baekhyun, the nauseous feeling in the pit of his stomach never leaving as he shivered alone in the guest bedroom. His tears soaked the pillows. The sound of Chanyeols apologies and sobs had died down on the other side of the door but it seemed to make Baekhyun more upset, the quiet left his thoughts too painful in his head.

The sting on his body from Chanyeol's impact had never been more scarring.

He never forgets.

Is all that Baekhyun could think. When Baekhyun had met Chanyeol they were both in a fragile state, Chanyeol had split from Sehun and Baekhyun had also exited an abusive relationship, the differences were Sehun never hit Chanyeol.

The first night they agreed to sleep together, Baekhyun broke down in tears as they explained the ground rules. Chanyeol explained how Sehun enjoyed hitting of all kinds and the look of fear in Baekhyun's eyes seared into his brain. Chanyeol had never felt more heartache than hearing Baekhyun recall his ex-lovers treatment of him, the hitting, the forced sexual activities and the abuse that had lead Baekhyun to flinch at every large movement anyone made. From that moment on Chanyeol promised he'd never hit Baekhyun, especially in the bedroom because the last thing in the world he'd ever want was to bring him back to the worst times of his life.

Baekhyun was back there, he was back in a headspace he'd been free from for years. He needed comfort, he needed Chanyeol, but the same comfort he needed was the very monster to commit the act. 

Dark, cold, lost and alone. The atmosphere made his body quiver and Baekhyun swears in that moment he wanted to do everything but be alive. Lost in a pool of haunting memories and thoughts that cut deep into his fragile skin.

Baekhyun knew what Chanyeol had done, it all made too much sense now, the long nights, the distance, the secrecy. He had never felt more unloved, the one person he could trust and love in this world had been unfaithful, he didn't want it to be true.

He never forgets.....

He never forgets.....


	14. Chapter 14

He'd left, without hesitation, without a second thought. The fear that coarsed through Baekhyun's veins masked any feelings of comfort that Chanyeol had given him. The truth of the situation ,the reasoning behind it happening at all had too been pushed so far into Baekhyun's mind, too scared beyond belief to even fathom that the first man he ever truly loved had.... he just couldn't, couldn't bring himself to even think of it as a possibility even when he knew it was reality.

Baekhyun stared at his phone, at the messages of pleas he had sent to Jinyoung, begging and waiting for an answer to no avail. It felt like the world had flipped and he cursed the early hours of the morning for the complete silence that surrounded and engulfed him. Baekhyun stood, alone, the elevator ride to Jinyoungs apartment went on forever and the rattled old air conditioning unit stung Baekhyun's cheeks as it blew against his damp tear stained cheeks.

........

It was 4am when Xiumin nearly jumped out his skin, the sun had barely shown itself when the boom of a person knocking on the apartment door leached through the dead apartment complex.

He took caution as he tiptoed to the door, through the peep hole he gazed upon the brown hair of the boy he had grown familiar of, instantly relaxing when he acklowdged he was no longer in danger.

Xiumin opened the door. 

Baekhyun's gaze hit his, Xiumin looked at the boy. His eyes swollen and red, dark circles scarily prevalent bloomed below them. His hair was tousled and his pajamas hung on his drooped frame.

"Baekhyun? Baekhyun!" He gasped pulling his slowly dropping head into his hands.

He searched his eyes for something, anything. All that stared back at him were glazed eyes, he was lost, he was broken, any person could tell.

The slightest touch had Baekhyun in tears again and they trickled slowly onto the hands that cupped his cheeks. 

Xiumin ushered him softly into the apartment and towards the livingroom couch, immediately engulfing him in his arms as soon as the door closed and his heart ached as the taller boy audibly sobbed.

Not a word was spoken, Xiumin stroked his hair as Baekhyun gripped his shirt, staining it with his endless flow of tears. 

Xiumin's own tears dropped softly onto the brown hair below him, completely overtaken by the emotion that lay thick in the room. A sickly feeling bubbled in the pit of his stomach as he recalled the look in Baekhyun's eyes.

After hours Xiumin felt the boy still beneath him, Baekhyun's head rested heavy on his lap and he continued to stroke his hair.

He cursed Jinyoungs absense in those moments, he knew Baekhyun needed him and all he got was someone he barely knew enough of.


End file.
